


Knee-High High

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Stockings, that's it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “I find your uniform rather attractive,” was his response.He thought it was vague enough for him to get away with it, but Mercedes pressed him further. Being in her bedroom, with ample privacy for anything to happen, was already enough to weaken his resolve. “Which part?”Hubert massaged his temples, and Mercedes laughed at his visible stress. She might have been more sadistic than she let on, or even knew. “Your...” Hubert lifted his head, looking at her legs, then vaguely gestured at them. “The...stockings.”
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Knee-High High

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](twitter.com/cathrheas)!

It took him a while to figure it out, longer than it normally took him to figure things out, but once he came to the conclusion, he realized it had been quite simple all along.

It was the socks.

He wasn’t used to seeing that sort of attire on a regular basis. Adrestia was rather warm, and the girls he normally saw had no qualms about leaving their legs bare (although Lady Edelgard, who did not like showing her body, was an exception to this rule). Hubert was surprised when he found his eyes drifting towards Mercedes’ legs more often than not, until he realized where the attraction lied.

He was none-too pleased to fall so easily to baser desires, especially for a woman so pious. He never thought he’d fall victim to fabric, but then again, he never thought he’d fall for soft voices or pastries, either.

But Mercedes had nailed him down on all three points, and, miraculously, she’d seen something in him, too. Hubert opted to keep the bit about the knee-highs to himself for a long time after she’d first approached him, but Mercedes was persuasive, and once she caught him staring, she was determined to coax the truth out of him.

“I find your uniform rather attractive,” was his response.

He thought it was vague enough for him to get away with it, but Mercedes pressed him further. Being in her bedroom, with ample privacy for anything to happen, was already enough to weaken his resolve. “Which part?”

Hubert massaged his temples, and Mercedes laughed at his visible stress. She might have been more sadistic than she let on, or even knew. “Your...” Hubert lifted his head, looking at her legs, then vaguely gestured at them. “The...stockings.”

“Stockings?” Mercedes glanced at her legs, as if confused, then laughed. “Oh! These old things? It’s a little warmer at the monastery, so I don’t really need them, but I feel naked without them, if I’m being honest.”

Hubert somehow felt like she was taunting him— _I_ _ feel naked without them _ —but  he knew that his mind wasn’t in the right place, and he was certainly overestimating how hard she was trying to seduce him. Regardless of her intent, she seemed curious about what he had to say. “I might just be unaccustomed to them. Why it would warrant this response from me, I do not know.”

“People find exotic things to be interesting,” Mercedes said. She wasn’t trying to be patronizing in helping him sort out his feelings, but he felt like quite the child. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I do want to know, though...what is it about them that you like so much?”

“It perplexes me that I like them in the first place. Understanding which part I like isn’t any easier.”

“Oh, come on, Hubert, just try,” Mercedes said. She was begging, but her face didn’t show it; she was still smiling just as calmly as before. “Is it the color? I’m told blue looks nice on me.”

Mercedes moving closer as she spoke hadn’t escaped him. Considering the subject matter, it wasn’t surprising that she was trying to turn him on. Between her hand coming to rest on his inner thigh, her soothing voice, and the incriminating stockings that had started it all, Hubert was already hard. “If it were the color, would I not show the same interest towards Annette?”

He had meant to ruffle her feathers, but she wasn’t offended in the slightest. “I suppose it isn’t the color, then; you clearly only have eyes for me.”  _ Clearly, _ he thought, sucking in a quick breath when Mercedes’ hand pushed past his belt and into his pants. “Do you imagine tearing them off of me, perhaps?”

That, he had to think about. It wouldn’t be...uncharacteristic of him, to have a violent desire like that, but he decided that that wasn’t what got him going, after a brief ponder. “No,” he said. Then, he clarified, “I’d prefer you kept them on.”

Hubert had fully expected her to begin stroking him, working him up even further as she spoke, but once she removed his cock from his pants, she returned her hand to his thigh. “Would you? How about my dress, then? Would you like that to stay on, too?”

“No, not...not necessarily. It makes no difference. Although your dress is—it is very nice, Mercedes...”

“Do you really think so? Thank you, Hubert.” Hubert prayed that his compliment would distract Mercedes, bring her away from the subject of his new paraphilia, but she wasn’t done yet. “Do you like how it makes my legs look, then?”

“Your...legs?”

“Mm-hm. My thighs, perhaps?”

Hubert let his eyes fall to her legs, again, despite telling himself not to do so for so long, and—she did have very nice thighs. The knee socks weren’t too tight, yet he could still see how soft and cushy her thighs were, with the way the cuff of the sock hugged her. He hadn’t paid too much attention to her legs in intimate settings, but when he thought about it, it was easy to recall the feeling of those plush legs wrapped around his neck, squeezing the sides of his head as he serviced her with his mouth. Or circled around his waist, crossed at the ankles, as he fucked her.

So, it was the socks.  _ And _ the thighs.

He didn’t have to admit it aloud, either. “That’s it, right?”

“I...think so.”

“Do you want to find out for sure?”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

Mercedes scooted up to the very edge of the bed, letting her legs hang over it. “Stand up,” she said, waving her hand in front of her. He felt a bit silly, standing in front of her with his pants sliding from his waist to his ankles, but he did so, then looked at her expectantly. “Come closer...”

“Mercedes, I don’t mean to sound overly suspicious, but you have yet to explain to me what we’re doing.”

“I want you to have a good view,” Mercedes said. She lifted herself up just enough to pull her skirt up, fully exposing the tops of her thighs, alongside her panties. Hubert never got to see her with those stockings on for long in an intimate context, which only made it harder to make the connection. But she was offering it to him, and it was rather clear what he was supposed to do. “I hope this is sufficient...I wish I wore panties to match, though.”

“No, this is—this is good. It looks...”

“You like it?”

Mercedes had the uncanny ability to put so much pressure on him while still sounding just as docile as ever. “Yes, I do.”

“Would you mind showing me, then? Here,” she said, patting herself on the shoulder. “You can put your hand here, if you need to keep steady.”

Well, didn’t she just think of everything? He didn’t take her offer, indignant, but followed her orders and started to touch himself. The sensation was nothing compared to her, and he usually found himself seeking her hands in place of his own. But even when she wasn’t laying a finger on him, the look in her eyes as she exposed herself to him was enough to make up for the lack of contact.

Despite the tantalizing expression on her face, though, Hubert was focused on the main attraction. It must have been obvious to her, when his gaze shifted, because he started to stroke himself with more vigor the second he laid eyes on her legs. She moved them a bit, as if she were nervous about being stared at, but he didn’t look away.

If she were bashful, her words didn’t reflect it. “It’s nice to know even people like you can have a weakness like this, you know. It’s reassuring.”

“Not every indulgence is a weakness,” he said, mostly to convince himself. Mercedes pulled her skirt back a little more, tilting her head for approval, and Hubert wanted so badly to shut his eyes and revel in the sensation, but he had a feeling that Mercedes liked being watched, too. “If that were the case, this would be a weakness of yours, too, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh? Is it that obvious that I enjoy it? I do like catching your attention like this. It’s a little difficult to do so, don’t you think?” He didn’t exactly agree. Really, she caught his attention more often than he cared to admit, even when she wasn’t around. The stockings just so happened to be one aspect of her that he couldn’t suppress in his own mind. Hubert decided to keep that to himself, opting to listen to her talk rather than interrupting. “It was nice to know you were staring. Now that I know what it is, I’ll have to wear knee-highs every day...”

Hubert hummed at that, pleased at her dedication, even if it was a bit selfish. He couldn’t see her face, staying focused on her legs and the stockings that were supposed to keep them warm and decent, but he imagined that she was grinning up at him with an obscene blush on her cheeks. “You oughtn’t wear anything else, if you’re looking to gain my approval.”

Her fingers tightened around the hem of her skirt. Who knew he had an amateur exhibitionist on his hands? “Everyone else would see me too, you know...”

“Fine by me. So long as I could bring you here, and I’d be the only one to defile those stockings of yours,” he said. It was only obvious how worked up he’d gotten when he heard the shaking in his own normally-smooth voice. He put a hand on Mercedes’ shoulder, both to steady himself as she’d mentioned before, and just to touch her. “Maybe I’d...tear them off of you, like you suggested earlier. No, no—I’d want to leave them on. I’d want to take you in just these...”

“You wouldn’t even need to be inside me, Hubert. Would you like to feel how soft my thighs are? How nice it’d be to slide between them?”

Oh, was he tempted. The idea might have sounded absurd to him in any other context, but when he was already on the edge of climax, and she was offering him the very object of his affections, the thought of rutting against her joined thighs like a mad dog was enough to finish him off.

The only thing that managed to top the imagined sensation of his prick against her thighs was the raw image of his cum hitting her upper legs, stockings and all. He was sure it’d be a pain to wash, but he was almost deliberate in his mission to soil that fabric as much as possible, jerking himself off until he was emptied and her navy leggings were properly stained with white. Hubert felt a strange sense of pride when she wriggled her legs again, helping along the ropes of cum that were inching towards the inside of her thighs.

He wished he could keep that image in his mind forever. Mercedes indulged him for a bit, still holding her skirt to keep her legs on display, but before long, Hubert was looking up at her face and seeing the mixed disdain and amusement in her expression.

“We’ll have to make sure one of us is on laundry duty when we do this,” Mercedes said, sighing down at the ruined fabric. “Maybe one of us needs to be on laundry duty every day, then...”

Even when Mercedes released her skirt, letting it flutter over her knee-highs and the exposed strip of her thighs, Hubert was taken with her. He wondered if she had different pairs, perhaps in different colors, or of different sizes...

“Laundry duty, hm...? Consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> if im being honest idek if those count as stockings but WHATEVER


End file.
